Medley - JérémyArnaud
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Quelques fics sur l'army.


**OOO**

**Rire de Tout.**

Le barbu était pelotonné dans les bras chaud de son amant. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout le mal qui pouvait exister. Il serait resté volontiers sous cette couette, contre son amour. Le mouvement régulier de la poitrine de Jérémy le réconfortait. Un rythme doux qui le rassurait.

« Jérémy ? » Appela Arnaud, pas certain que son petit diable dormait.  
« Hmmm ? » Se contenta de grommeler Jérémy, serrant un peu plus les bras autour de sa patate.  
« Quel genre de vanne tu ferais sur le cancer du côlon ?! » Demanda Arnaud d'un ton détaché. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, n'observant rien de précis dans la pénombre de leur chambre.  
« Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu en as de ces questions. » Râla Jérémy avant d'enchaîner sur des blagues bien sordides, car il commençait à se sentir inspiré. « Je dirais qu'on n'en voit pas le bout du tunnel, et que c'est une sacrée merde ! » Sourit Jérémy, montant crescendo dans les obscénité.

Arnaud, toujours entre ses bras, commença à rire sans plus pouvoir se contenir. Jérémy pouvait le sentir s'agiter entre ses bras. Arnaud finit même par se crisper de rire, roulant en boule sur le côté, loin des bras sécurisant de l'ardennais. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir, allant même jusqu'à peiner pour reprendre son souffle. Jérémy aussi s'était trouvé drôle, mais pas à ce point. Le rire exaltant de son amant l'avait encouragé à s'exprimer de manière sordide sur ce fléau. L'humour noir, c'était bel et bien son créneau. Cependant, il s'arrêta. Arnaud qui pleurait de rire à s'en tenir les côtes, avait cessé de se pâmer, continuant juste de pleurer.

Jérémy s'appuya sur son coude pour se redresser et poser une main sur le bras de son ami. Arnaud, qui lui tournait le dos, se laissa retomber sur le dos, entraîner par la poigne légère de son amour. Il avait les yeux scellés comme pour contenir le maximum de larmes.

« Arnaud ? » S'inquiéta Jérémy. Une boule d'angoisse venait de percer le creux de son estomac. Il n'avait jamais vu Arnaud pleurer, jamais ! Cette situation était gênante pour lui, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait dire, ou même faire, il se rapprocha de son amant. Leurs corps à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, une main posée sur la joue de l'aîné, il lui embrassa la tempe.

Arnaud s'était calmé, les sanglots avaient laissé place à des pleures muets. Le torse de Jérémy était trempé. Sa tête allait exploser, il pensait à tout un tas de chose. A des détails qui, peut être, aurait pû l'éclairer sur la présente situation. Puis, il se rappela. L'estomac bétonné, il demanda à Tsamère, « Ma patate…tu as vu ton médecin, c'est ça ?! » Il comprit que la réponse était positive, le corps de son amant se crispant légèrement entre ses bras.

Jérémy était capable de rire du pire. Mais en cet instant, il se disait que, peut être, on ne pouvait pas rire de tout.

Il se redressa légèrement pour embrasser les yeux salés de son ami, pour ensuite embrasser fougueusement celui qui partageait sa vie.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, » se contenta de dire Jérémy qui avait tout compris.

**FIN.**

**OOO**

**Angoisse ******

[…] _Quatre hommes étaient en garde à vue jeudi après l'agression la veille au soir contre un bar gay dans le Vieux-Lille qui a fortement suscité l'émoi, et des renforts policiers ont été annoncés par le préfet pour sécuriser le quartier.  
Le propriétaire du Vice & Versa, Yohan Jerczynski a dénoncé jeudi sur Canal Plus un climat d'"insécurité" en plein débat sur le mariage homosexuel, affirmant qu'"il n'y a jamais eu aucune sorte de violence" dans son bar en "14 ans".  
Mercredi, vers 22H00, des "personnes rasées, tatouées" _[…]

Jérémy se figea en écoutant l'annonce provenant de l'unique radio dans la pièce. Presque aussi rapidement, il eut l'impression que son sang gelait dans ses veines. Les poils de tout se corps se dressaient, manifestant une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses camarades pour observer leurs réactions. Mais personne ne cilla à la dépêche. Aucune des personnes présentes ne fit de remarques, pas même une vanne. C'était comme si tout le monde s'en fichait.

Dehors des hommes se faisaient tabassés, et parfois ils mourraient. Ils étaient condamnés pour avoir eu la sincérité de vivre leur vie. Ils étaient sanctionnés à coups d'insultes, contraints de se cacher à cause d'un droit qu'ils voulaient pour tous.

Jérémy se sentit l'obligation de sortir. Il devait fuir le total désintérêt de ses amis. Il s'agissait de sa vie, merde ! Plus que tout, il voulait décoller cette sensation étrange qui venait de lui couler sur le corps comme du pois brûlant. Il ne sentait plus son corps. C'était comme être aspiré dans une autre dimension. Il n'existait plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, de manière très automatique, il s'était dirigé vers le couloir du moulin rouge, à l'abri des regards.

Il aurait pu être une victime. Il s'imaginait en pleine rue. Des types rasés et tatoués se jetaient sur lui, leurs yeux noirs remplis de haine. Des coups s'abattaient sur lui parcequ'il était Jérémy Ferrari. Parcequ'il était homo, pédé, tapette, pédale, sodomite, etc… Autour de sa mise à mort, ses amis étaient présents et aucun ne réagissaient. Pas un seul !

Jérémy s'appuya sur le mur rouge du couloir pour reprendre son souffle. Il voyait du sang, le sien. Il manquait d'air. Il allait mourir. Il respirait de plus en plus vite pour faire entrer l'oxygène qui lui manquait de plus en plus. Plus il ouvrait la bouche pour happer l'air, plus celle-ci se raréfiait.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un l'empoigna par derrière. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui clouer le cœur. Une main ferme s'était posée sur sa bouche, certainement pour l'empêcher de hurler. Ce qu'il aurait certainement fait si il en avait été capable. Bouffé par la panique, il eut l'impression qu'on lui roulait sur le thorax. L'individu le retourna de force, le plaquant contre le mur. La bouche toujours scellée par la paume d'un homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à cause du vertige qu'il ressentait. Sa vision était trouble, il allait s'évanouir.

« Respire plus lentement, sinon tu vas hyperventiler ! » Ordonna l'homme d'un ton ferme mais rassurant. Puis il relâcha Jérémy tétanisé par la peur, le laissant maîtriser seul sa respiration saccadée.

Jérémy était courbé, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, essayant de respirer le plus lentement possible. « Je ne…comprends…pas, » dit-il en hachant ses mots, « ça…ça…ne m'est…jamais…arrivé ! » Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. « J'ai mal…dans…la poitrine, » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il reprenait vigueur.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est une crise de panique, » expliqua l'homme avec un timbre de voix familier et rassurant.

Jérémy finit par reconnaître la voix d'Arnaud. Il leva la tête vers son aîné, « merci. »

Arnaud posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jérémy. « Je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Les yeux brillants, Jérémy s'élança dans les bras de son compagnon. Il serait toujours en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Toujours.****

FIN.

**OOO**

**Sois tranquille******

« Oh, non ! Non, non et non ! » S'énerva Arnaud qui était sur le point d'exploser en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone de son amant.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les paupières.

La colère, c'est une chose qui n'arrivait jamais avant. Il avait toujours su se maîtriser comme n'importe quel homme de droit qui se respecte. Mais tout était différent depuis qu'il sortait avec l'italien. Leur relation en dent de scie mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Une vertu qui avait atteint ses limites puisque quelques semaines auparavant, Arnaud avait craqué et après une engueulade, il avait demandé à Jérémy de « dégager ! »

Les départs impromptus, les conversations téléphoniques en huis clos, les sautes d'humeurs inexpliquées, les crises d'angoisse inopinées… Non, décidément, Jérémy était un mystère. Et il ne laissait pas l'opportunité à son compagnon d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, préférant se planquer dans un mutisme défensif.

« Je suis désolé, » avait répondu Jérémy très sincèrement, avant d'aller décrocher dans la pièce d'à côté, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Dans son regard, Arnaud avait pu lire la désolation. Ses prunelles n'étaient qu'une supplique lui intimant de le pardonner. Seulement, Arnaud n'en avait plus la force. Pendant des semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et maintenant qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier, ça recommençait.

Rien ne changerait, et cela en dépit de tout ce que lui avait dit Jérémy pour se faire pardonner.

Couché dans le lit, ses bras repliés derrière la tête, il pouvait entendre la conversation étouffée de son amant. Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se disait, même en se concentrant. Par contre, il pouvait ressentir toute la douceur du dialogue et ça le rendait jaloux. D'ordinaire, cette tendresse, Jérémy ne la réservait qu'à son amant. Cette facette, Arnaud l'avait découvert en devenant plus intime avec Jérémy. Alors Arnaud en était naturellement venu à la conclusion qu'une autre personne entretenait une relation intime avec l'italien.

Les émotions de Jérémy se baladaient dans un grand huit, oscillant en permanence entre le blanc et le noir. A tel point que le principal intéressé ne parvenait même pas à décrypter ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas peur de se laisser aller à la colère, se définissant lui-même comme quelqu'un de colérique. A l'inverse de ses phases mélancoliques qu'il se donnait un mal fou à contenir, ne supportant pas qu'on le cajole. En règle général, Jérémy était de bonne humeur mais il suffisait d'un évènement comme l'un de ces coups de fils pour qu'il se change en masque de venise. Ce phénomène avait d'ailleurs pris plus d'ampleur au décès de ses parents.

Arnaud se souvenait très bien dans cet évènement. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait vu Jérémy pleurer. Après cette terrible nouvelle, Jérémy s'était levé les jambes cotonneuses et il avait fait la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était. Ses mains avaient tremblé pendant qu'il savonnait les récipients mais il n'avait pas décroché une larme. Les jours suivant, il avait été confus et agressif mais il n'a jamais pleuré. Arnaud s'était senti impuissant, et ce sentiment continuait de le ronger à l'heure actuelle.

Sa conversation téléphonique finie, Jérémy vint se rasseoir sur le lit, à côté de son amant. L'italien n'envisageait pas d'argumenter sur ce nouveau coup de fil, sachant pertinemment ce que pensait le barbu. Il se contenta d'observer le torse de son amant qui se mouvait plus rapidement que d'habitude par l'agacement.

A bout et lasse, Arnaud le menaça, « Jérémy, tu vas m'écouter sans rien dire. Je suis très sérieux, » dit-il, prenant un temps d'arrêt pour souligner ce qui allait suivre. Jérémy baissa la tête, s'attendant à ce que le ciel tombe sur sa tête.

« J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important que moi dans ta vie. Si encore ça te rendait heureux, mais même pas. Alors…soit tu me dis tout maintenant, soit je te quitte pour de bon ! Parceque là, vraiment, je n'en peux plus ! »

Jérémy avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne craquerait pas. A présent, il était au pied du mur. Si il continuait ses cachotteries, il perdrait pour de bon l'homme de sa vie. Une sombre idée dominait toutes les autres, venant parasiter jusqu'à ses pensées : la vérité ferait fuir Arnaud.

Il avait besoin d'Arnaud.

Jérémy redoutait des tas de choses, mais ça il n'était pas près de le supporter à nouveau. Il avait très mal vécu leur séparation : amaigri, faible et cerné mais toujours avec un immense sourire.

Arnaud qui n'était pas dupe, n'avait pas supporté de le voir ainsi décliner. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour Jérémy. Alors, une fois de plus, il était allé le rejoindre pour entendre ses excuses puis lui pardonner. Arnaud l'aimait à en crever mais la situation ne lui convenait pas. Il en avait assez de passer au second plan à cause d'un coup de fil, ou de finir la journée seul car Jérémy devait partir. Ce genre de chose arrivait trop souvent. Ce n'était pas compatible avec leur travail et une vie de couple. Jérémy était un fantôme. Arnaud souffrait de son absence, ainsi que du manque d'importance que lui accordait son compagnon. Il ne supportait plus de se sentir impuissant face aux sautes d'humeurs de son compagnon. Bien souvent il ramassait les pots cassés et payait pour une chose dont il ne savait rien.

« Prends tes affaires, tu vas venir avec moi, » avait simplement dit Jérémy, l'air déterminé.

OOO

Durant le trajet, Jérémy n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Les traits de son visage étaient visiblement figés par le stress.

Arnaud n'avait pas osé briser le silence. Il se doutait qu'il suffirait d'un mot mal choisi, d'une erreur de sa part, pour que Jérémy abandonne l'idée de tout lui avouer. Combien de fois s'étaient ils disputer car Jérémy préférait la confrontation plutôt que d'avouer ce qui lui bouffait tout son temps.

Le barbu avait d'abord pensé que Jérémy le trompait. Puis il avait bien vite abandonnée l'idée, se disant que si c'était le cas, Jérémy se montrerait plus discret. Il sagissait d'une chose plus complexe encore. Et même si ce n'était pas un amant, Arnaud ressentait de la jalousie.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un immense parc. En son centre, se dressait un énorme pavillon moderne. Le cadre était juste magnifique et très serein.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » Demanda Arnaud qui n'avait pas fait attention à leur destination, trop plongé dans ses réflexions.

Jérémy sortit sans rien dire, refermant la portière. Arnaud fit de même, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Ils entrèrent.

« Bonjour, tu vas bien ? » Demanda une secrétaire à Jérémy, en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Jérémy plaisanta comme à son habitude, se donnant l'apparence d'un homme heureux. Arnaud détailla rapidement l'endroit. Ils étaient certainement dans un home, l'odeur habituel de désinfectant hospitalier venant appuyer sa théorie.

Ils avancèrent dans un couloir, croisant une femme en tablier blanc. Arnaud ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici. De nouveau, Jérémy salua la femme comme si ils se connaissaient de longue date puis il lui demanda, « Il est dans sa chambre ? »

Arnaud sourcilla devinant qu'ils allaient rencontrer quelqu'un.

La jeune femme sourit puis répondit, « tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 18h30 ! Il est dans le salon, en train de regarder la télévision. Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas te rater. » Elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jérémy, un geste chaleureux qui mettait mal à l'aise Arnaud, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, ni même qui ils étaient venu voir. Jérémy la remercia puis elle s'éloigna.

Jérémy s'était retourné vers Arnaud, hésitant un moment car il cherchait ses mots. Voir son compagnon, debout dans les couloirs de cette institution, lui rappelait ce qu'il était venu faire. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il avait peur de la réaction de son compagnon. Arnaud était-il capable de gérer ce qui allait suivre ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait devoir faire un choix. Et ça ne serait pas Arnaud ! A cette pensée, il se mortifia. Il avait envie de prendre Arnaud par le bras, et de partir en courant.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il en était resté bouche bée, incapable de cacher son coup de foudre. Le sourire si particulier de Tsamère l'avait piqué en plein cœur comme une flèche de cupidon. Il avait su que c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie. Cet évènement s'était imposé à lui, sans qu'il ne puisse mûrement y réfléchir comme il le faisait d'habitude. Son cœur avait choisi, ne prenant pas en compte un paramètre essentiel qui avait guidé toute les décisions dans sa vie.

Alors à présent, il était perdu. « Je…je ne peux pas... » Dit Jérémy avant de fondre en larme. Imaginer devoir prendre une décision était la source des angoisses inconnues de Jérémy. De même que l'idée qu'Arnaud s'éloigne de lui à cause du paramètre inconnu. Il pouvait sentir la peur resserrer ses doigts crochus autour de son cou.

Chamboulé, Arnaud attrapa son amant dans une étreinte ferme et rassurante. Enfin, Jérémy s'abandonnait au seuil d'un secret trop lourd à supporter seul.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Avait demandé une grosse voix attardée.

Pris de court, Jérémy, qui avait reconnu la voix, inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance, reculant vivement de son compagnon en essuyant ses larmes.

Arnaud vit un homme en chaise roulante, une sonde de gavage dans le nez, divisant son visage disgracieux en deux parties non symétrique. L'homme attardé, était une copie ratée du portrait de Jérémy.

« Arnaud, je te présente mon grand frère, Sébastien. » Dit Jérémy pris au dépourvu. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

OOO

Après de longues explications, ils marchaient tout les deux dans le parc de l'institution, croisant parfois de drôle d'individus. Certains assez comique à regarder, d'autres moins. Une multitude d'handicapés vivaient dans ce home. Il y en avait de toute sorte. Mais ils n'étaient pas de ceux qu'on montre à la télé. Un homme en chaise roulante, un manchot, un sourd muet, tout ceux là étaient médiatisés car plus politiquement correcte pour le petit écran. Mais les moches, les débiles, on ne les voyait nulle part. Bien caché aux yeux de tous, car malgré ce qu'on en dit, ils font peur à la populace.

Un trisomique avait sauté au cou d'Arnaud, lui affirmant qu'il était le plus drôle de l'émission. Arnaud avait appuyé la véracité de ces propos pour taquiner Jérémy sur son talent. Jérémy rigolait, le cœur léger. Il avait tout imaginé sauf ça. Arnaud était d'un naturel décontracté au milieu de ces individus qui avait la particularité de mettre mal à l'aise les gens dit normaux.

Mais Arnaud n'était pas normal.

Et Arnaud ne prenait pas la fuite.

Il n'était pas les autres.

« Tu aurais dû me faire confiance dés le départ, t'es qu'un abrutis ! » Lança Tsamère à Jérémy.****

FIN

**OOO**

**Rupture :**

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Jérémy n'est pas préparé à ce qu'il voit. Durant une fraction de seconde, sa respiration se coupe marquant la stupeur. Une scène impossible se décrit sous son regard. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, tout son corps se tend et il se lance vers son ami comédien : Arnaud. Il est dirigé par l'adrénaline, et ses gestes se font réflexes grâce à sa maîtrise en arts martiaux.

Arnaud est hors de son appartement, la porte de celle-ci est encore ouverte. Sur le seuil de l'entrée gisent deux sacs bourrés de vêtements qui n'ont pas été méticuleusement plié. Un homme est plaqué contre le mur de l'appartement de Tsamère. La main de ce dernier le maintient fermement contre la surface plane. Il ne semble pas vouloir lâcher sa prise. Son regard est d'une noirceur maléfique. Jérémy ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

Arnaud est incapable de faire le moindre mal !

Jérémy saisit le poignet de son ami, lui sommant de lâcher l'inconnu. Le contact ferme et l'ordre donné sur le même ton semblent ramener Arnaud à la réalité. Il cligne des yeux et réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire. Instantanément, il lâche sa prise qui se laisse glisser au sol. L'inconnu reprend sa respiration, inhalant profondément l'air qui lui manquait.

«Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Arnaud ? » Demande Jérémy qui n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vient de voir. Il se sent déstabilisé. Voir Arnaud sous cet angle lui semble impossible.

Les yeux d'Arnaud brillent, visiblement il est animé par plusieurs émotions contradictoires, « Mêle toi de ton cul ! » Lui crache Arnaud qui n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ensuite il se retourne vers l'autre homme qui est encore assit par terre, il le pointe d'un doigt ferme et menaçant puis vocifère, « Toi, tu dégages ! »

Furibond, Arnaud tourne le dos aux deux hommes pour rentrer chez lui. Il passe au-dessus des deux sacs, puis shoote dans ceux-ci pour les dégager de l'entrée. La porte claque.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous êtes qui ? » Demande Jérémy qui vient de s'agenouiller près de l'inconnu pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

L'autre garçon est plutôt bel homme : des cheveux blonds foncés légèrement ondulés, les yeux bleus, la peau blanche, mince, plus ou moins de la même taille qu'Arnaud. Jérémy n'en est pas sûre, mais il a l'impression de le connaître. Le blond se frotte le cou en riant 'jaune'. Il n'est pas énervé, juste désabusé. Il a l'attitude typique du coupable qui veut se faire oublier. Il se relève en refusant l'aide de Jérémy et répond à la question de ce dernier, « Je suis son copain… Ou plutôt j'étais ! »

« Hein ?! » Jérémy vient de se prendre une deuxième claque dans la gueule, peut être qu'il n'a pas compris ?!

L'étonnement de Jérémy agace l'autre type. Il souffle. Il ne supporte plus de vivre caché, tout ça parceque Arnaud est incapable de s'assumer. « Ton pote préfère les bites, c'est plus clair comme ça ?! » Précise l'inconnu, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix. Il se penche pour ramasser ses sacs, puis il s'en va sans demander son reste.

Jérémy le regarde partir sans rien dire. Le temps s'est arrêté, il est figé dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Les derniers mots du copain de Tsamère repassent en boucle dans sa tête. Sans le réaliser, il se dirige vers l'appartement de son ami puis il frappe à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il hésite avant de finalement entrer. Arnaud est assis dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, ses mains massant les tempes de sa tête douloureuse.

« Arnaud, ça va ? » Sa question est ridicule mais il ne sait pas comment désamorcer ce moment.

Ses yeux brillent, sa voix tremble : « Ouais, super ! » Ironise Arnaud en relevant les yeux vers Jérémy.

Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment, mais Jérémy doit lui demander, « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » Sans qu'il s'y attende, Arnaud se lève et se dirige vers lui. Les pas du barbu son rapide, et Jérémy se voit obligé de reculer. Il se retrouve rapidement le dos collé contre la porte. Arnaud le dévisage de ses yeux bleus. Jérémy est très mal à l'aise. Le visage d'Arnaud est si près du sien. Il peut sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration. Mal à l'aise, il détourne le regard, « à quoi tu joues Arnaud ? » Bégaie Jérémy qui ne sent plus ses jambes.

Arnaud recule aussi rapidement que si on l'avait giflé. « C'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction que je ne te l'ai jamais dit… » Arnaud tourne le dos à son ami. Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Le cœur en morceau, Arnaud avance en direction de sa chambre. Il a envie de s'isoler, de pleurer, de dormir. « J'espère que ça ne change rien pour toi… Je te laisse, la journée a été dure. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais la sortie. A bientôt mon pote. »

Arnaud a tout dit sur le ton d'un murmure. Sans le vouloir, Jérémy l'a blessé.

Ce dernier est choqué. Il a réagi dans cet état de fait. Bien sûre qu'il n'a pas eu la réaction appropriée puisque Arnaud ne lui a jamais rien expliqué. Alors, des deux, lequel est fautif ?!

« Arnaud ?! » Crie presque Jérémy, ne voulant pas que le plus vieux quitte la pièce.

Arnaud se retourne juste à temps pour réceptionner la bouche de Jérémy qui commence à l'embrasser sauvagement. Jérémy savoure cet échange passionné tant il l'avait désiré. Tout ce qu'il se passe est irréel. Il recule pour observer Arnaud qui reste bouche bée.

C'est au tour de Tsamère d'être choqué.

Prenant soin de reprendre les mots de Tsamère : « J'espère que ça ne change rien pour toi… » Jérémy sourit avant de partir, laissant derrière lui Arnaud qui ne sait plus quelles sont les émotions qui l'animent.

**Fin.**


End file.
